United Nations
Originally an organization solely focussed on international cooperation to maintain world peace, protect the human rights and face global challenges facing all of humanity, the United Nations Organization began to assert stronger authority over the past century. It aims to become the unifying world-government of Earth and extend its influence throughout all the Solar System. This ambition has been met with increasing concern by several major nations. Via specific charters and resolutions to grant the organization more authority over its member nations, the UN sought to unify the great powers of humanity to eventually form a global federation which may act as the sole superpower of the Solar System. This process has been controversial with both major and minor member nations and ultimately undermined the supreme position of the UN as an organization to resolve international conflict. As a result, several members have rejected the UN's diplomatic authority. In 2180, the UN acts as the predominantly Terran side, pursuing the ambition to unify humanity stronger than ever. History The Beginning Founded in 1945, following the first two World Wars on Earth, the United Nations was intended as an impartial, overarching international organization to protect all of humanity. Advocating human rights and the mediation of international conflict were the primary purposes of this new organization, which enacted its power through the strengths and pressures of international relations, trade, and resolutions. The Troubled Age The United Nation's strength was tested in the coming Troubled Age when the tensions of the world grew amid international provocation, expansionist ambitions, and catastrophes. No single event caused the strife of the humankind, no single party contributed to the troubles alone, and perhaps for this precise reason, the UN failed to take swift actions against it. With no clear plan ahead to solve the growing problems of humanity, the UN came to the brink of failure. The Last Best Hope In the dawn of the 22nd century, some called the mandate of the United Nations abandoned. Others called for strength in these troubled times. All agreed there needed to be reforms and in the wake of escalating conflicts on both hemispheres, the UN became the Last Best Hope for peace. Several mighty members decided to lend the UN partial executive power, resources of its own and allowed for the establishment of a militarized peacekeeping force. The world's united nations were to act as one. The Authority But the growing authority of the United Nations was a two-sided sword. With the power to enact its mandate by force, there came the cost of losing legitimacy in the eyes of all those who the UN sought to protect. Many nations, especially the small and independent, saw the coming of a new sole superpower onto the world's stage and abandoned the UN. From this point forth, the United Nations could no longer represent the whole of the world. Their sole path to success was perhaps they downfall as well. 2180 - The Decision coming Neither the world nor the UN ended and for long history developed with growing tension, but peaceful still. This state of the world, however, cannot remain forever and many see signs of a fateful day on the horizon. Before long now, they say, the fate of the world will be decided. Either the UN will prevail and assert itself as the sole superpower of the Solar System - or the rising free nations will retake their sovereignty and forge a destiny in multitude. No matter the outcome, the events of the coming years will shape the world for centuries to come. Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth